Kyoya's Diary Entries
by Someone'sDream
Summary: Yaoi yaoi and Yaoi, and ya i know it's out of character,   only one time i'll let it slide
1. Chapter 1

June 23

Dear Diary,

I thought being married to Tamaki would be a wonderful, BUT he is such a house wive.

P.S. I just got married 1 hour ago

June 30

Dear Diary,

The honey moon was wonderful, BUT Tamaki couldn't figure out what to wear...

P.S. Took him about an hour to pick what to wear and another 2 hours to pick what I was gonna wear because he said they all looked hot but I just had to try them all on.

"here kyoya put this one on"

"Fine."

"SEXY!" Tamaki jumped up and down "NOW PUT THIS ONE ON!"

"IT DOESN"T MATTER IT'S OUR HONEY MOON WE'RE GONNA TAKE THEM OFF ANYWAY"

July 5

Dear Diary,

Tamaki made me breakfast in bed. That was nice, BUT it... didn't taste like food. Atleast he tried, BUT then Tamaki started cleaning and right after I was done taking a shower he gave me a lecture about how I get water all over the place. I mean god... It's water.

July 14

Dear Diary,

Tamaki scared me nearly to death... He... Came crying to me. As his loving gay husband of course I had to help him. I held him tight and hushed softly trying to calm him. BUT when I was starting to get turned on he smiles and says "I think I'm fine now.. You see, I just cried because I just saw the ending to this one movie." and he got up and walked away... COME ON TAMAKI I WAS RUBBING YOUR BACK SOFTLY AND WHISPERING TO YOU! HOW ARE YOU NOT TURNED ON!... Ugh women... I MEAN ugh... Tamaki.

( more coming up )


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary, October 13

I think I shouldn't have given Tamaki my e-mail address because... Well...

( our conversation )

Tamaki: Hi kyoya... I just had some chocolate... too bad you're not here. (:

( what i'm thinking... he's just gonna e-mail me every time he's horny )

Next day

Tamaki: I just saw sex in the city 2 and -

I closed the window before I could read the rest because anymore i'd lose myself and go straight to his house.

Dear Diary, October 15

I was thinking about being Lady gaga this year for Halloween, but noooo tamaki said we had to go as a plug and a socket... Tamaki, just go as a little cute monster and you'll be able to blend in with me... Ugh...

Dear Diary, October 23

Halloween is almost here... Lots and LOTS of chocolate for me and Tamaki. The other's at the host club find it weird how touchy I can be with Tamaki but let me tell you this... it's called the power of chocolate...

Dear Diary, October 27

So far, me and Tamaki finally came up with what to wear for Halloween. He said it had to be something funny, and I said it has to be something I'd wear though.. I mean why'd I even bother saying that he's gonna make me wear it anyway... but... We'll be wearing a bumble bee costume but with the stinger in the front... ugh so gay... I mean ugh... so us.

Dear Diary, October 30

Halloween was fun. Besides when someone came up to us and said "haha FAIL" and pointed to my stinger... "WELL YOU FATHER'S CONDOM WAS A FAIL!" I yelled back at him... But over all... Lots and lots of chocolate... and I was just covered in sweet sweet sugar from the candy and from tamaki by the end of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

I wonder how long I can pull off this little hobby of mine. Well you know that laptop I'm always on... Well, there this wonderful thing call photo-shop and... Tamaki has never looked so hot before until his pictures met my cut and paste skills.

* **takes a shirtless picture of Edward Cullen and pastes Tamaki's face over his ***

Oh Tamaki, you shine in the sunlight and your teeth feel wonderful on my skin.

Next Photo-shopped Picture

** * takes a picture of the twin's act and pastes Kyoya's and Tamaki's face over the them ***

I love it... I just love it!

Dear Diary,

It's the next day and... My last entry kind of jinxed what happened today. The twins looked over my shoulder and saw what I was making. It was another photo-shopped picture of Hikaru and Koaru and they... Weren't as freaked out about! They even asked... "Got a picture of Edward and Bella that we could photo-shop as me and haruhi?" Then Koaru bursted out saying "HEY! I think you mean on of Jacob AND Edward, so it can be you, Haruhi, AND me." Hikaru just nodded and leaned closer to me and whispered "Ya just find one of Ed and Bella. Then Just find one of a guy and his hand for Koaru." I on the other hand nodded slowly thinking... What the Hell?

( Note: NO OFFENCE KOARU! YOU'RE REALLY MY FAVORITE HOST MEMBER!

No really... my friend got into my account and changed my name from DeathAouther to ) TheOneWhoScrewsKoaru


End file.
